1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a styrene-based resin composition and more particularly to a styrene-based resin composition containing (A) a styrene-based resin having mainly syndiotactic configuration; and (B) a thermoplastic resin other than the styrene-based resin; and/or (C) a rubber-like polymer, and/or (D) an inorganic filler. The composition of the invention is excellent in heat resistance and impact resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, thermoplastic resins are excellent in moldability and have sufficiently high stiffness as compared with other materials and thus are used in production of various products, e.g., household articles, electric appliances and machine parts.
However, thermoplastic resins have a disadvantage in that heat resistance is not sufficiently high for many purposes, although they have excellent properties as described above.
The present inventors' group has succeeded in developing styrene-based polymers having a high syndiotacticity and further developed thermoplastic resin compositions containing the above styrene-based polymers (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 104818/1987 and 257950/1987).
In a composition of resins which are inherently not compatible with each other, the strength in the interface of phases is inevitably poor, and thus the effect of improvement by compounding is expected to be limited.